The Wonderful World of Ice Age
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Disney song parodies befitting the Ice Age characters and scenes in the movies! Suggestions for Disney songs welcome! MannyxEllie, DiegoxShira, BrookexSid, and maybe a little PeachesxJulian.
1. When They Loved Me

**Wrote this type of fanfics for two different fandoms. I heard that Disney now owns Fox, so I thought I'd parody some Disney songs to fit the Ice Age characters to mark the occasion (or whatever). I have a few ideas already, but I am open to suggestions for Disney songs that fit the characters.**

 **I do not own Ice Age or Disney.**

 **This song is When Somebody Loved Me from Toy Story 2.**

Manny, Sid, and Diego walked through the cave filled with cave drawings. Sid was holding Roshan.

"Okay, okay, where are the sloths?" Sid demanded. "You never see any sloths on these things. Have you ever noticed?" He noticed a drawing of a mammoth family. "Oh, look, Manny. A mammoth!"

"Ooh, somebody pinch me." Manny replied sarcastically.

"Hey, this one looks just like you." Sid continued. "Aw, he's got a family. Look, he's playing with his kid."

By that point, Manny stopped walking. He turned around and slowly walked to the drawing as though in a trance.

"You see, Manny, that's what you need. That's what mammoths are supposed to do: find a she-moth, have a kid..." Sid continued, oblivious to Manny's sad reverie.

"Sid..." Diego, unlike Sid, noticed.

"What?"

"Shut up." Diego said.

"But..." Then Sid noticed. "Oh..."

 _ **When somebody loved me**_

 _ **Everything was beautiful**_

 _ **Every hour spent together**_

 _ **Lives within my heart**_

 _ **And when they were sad**_

 _ **I was there to dry their tears**_

 _ **And when they were happy so was I**_

 _ **When they loved me**_

Manny remembered playing with and hugging his son, then watching him play. He locked trunks with his wife.

 _ **Through the summer and the fall**_

 _ **We had each other that was all**_

 _ **My family together**_

 _ **Like it was meant to be**_

 _ **And when they were lonely**_

 _ **I was there to comfort them**_

 _ **And I knew that they loved me**_

They had so many wonderful years together. So many fond memories torn apart in just a matter of minutes.

 _ **So the years went by**_

 _ **And hunters came**_

 ** _And took my family away_**

 _ **I was left alone**_

 _ **Still I waited for the day**_

 _ **When they'd say I will always love you**_

Manny's family were crushed by boulders. He couldn't protect them.

 _ **When somebody loved me**_

 _ **Everything was beautiful**_

 _ **Every hour spent together**_

 _ **Lives within my heart**_

 _ **When they loved me**_

Manny gently stroked the drawing of the mammoth calf and accidentally brushed against Roshan's tiny hand also feeling the drawing. Manny was hit with the realization that this baby was someone's son. Their only family now that his mother is gone. No one should go through that loss. He picked up the baby, hugged him, and set him on his shoulders. They were returning the baby no matter what.

 **Next few chapters will be happier, I promise!**


	2. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Just a friendly reminder that I will only be doing DISNEY songs. This one is Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King. This will take place during "Meltdown" before the misunderstanding about Manny and Ellie mating. I couldn't decide between Diego and Sid and Crash and Eddie doing the Sid and Diego parts since Diego/Sid were encouraging Manny, and Crash and Eddie seemed to be okay with them, too. So, I'm just gonna do the Broadway version.**

Sid and Diego watched Manny and Ellie walk through the forest alone. Sid smiled and started singing.

 _I can see what's happening_

Diego looked at Sid. "What?"

" _And they don't have a clue!_ " Sid continued singing.

"Who?" Diego asked.

 _[Sid]_

 _They'll fall in love_

 _And here's the bottom line_

 _Our trio's down to two_

"Oh." Diego nodded. "Wait, I thought you were okay with it, though."

Sid ignored Diego and continued singing.

 _The sweet caress of twilight_

 _There's magic everywhere_

 _And with all this romantic atmosphere_

Sid slid down Diego's back and Diego threw him off. Sid yelped and got back up.

 _Disaster's in the air!_

 _[ENSEMBLE]_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

Manny and Ellie walked to a watering hole and started drinking from it. Manny was feeling attracted to Ellie, but, he couldn't help but feel like he's betraying his deceased family.

 _[Manny]_

 _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

 _The truth about my past, impossible_

 _She'd turn away from me_

Ellie noticed that Manny was holding back on something. She couldn't help wondering what it was.

 _[Ellie]_

 _He's holding back, he's hiding_

 _But what, I can't decide_

 _Why won't he be the mammoth I know he is?_

 _The mammoth I see inside?_

 _[Ellie, Manny]_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

 _The world for once in perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _You needn't look too far_

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

 _Love is where we are_

After the misunderstanding and the rocky chasm, they secretly watched each other go to sleep.

 _[Ellie]_

 _And if he feels the love tonight_

 _In the way I do_

 _[Manny]_

 _It's enough for this restless wanderer_

 _[Manny, Ellie]_

 _Just to be with you_


	3. Welcome

**This chapter takes place at the end of Ice Age 3. Peaches is brought home to Snow Valley for the first time. This song is Welcome from Brother Bear.**

The herd finally made it out of Dinosaur World. Peaches played in the snow just as a fresh snowflake started falling. Ellie bent down and lightly brushed her trunk against Peach's cheek.

"That's right, sweetheart. Welcome to the ice age." Ellie replied.

Manny picked up his daughter and started singing.

 _It's nothing complicated_

 _About the way we live_

Ellie leaned against Manny and sang.

 _We are here for each other_

 _Happy to give_

Crash and Eddie ran up and stood on Ellie's tusks and joined the song.

 _All we have we share_

 _And all of us we care_

The herd started dancing and singing their way home.

 _So come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _This is a festival_

 _You know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

Sid gently took Peach's trunk and sang.

 _If there's a bond between us_

 _Nobody can explain_

 _It's a celebration of life_

 _We see friends again_

They all started singing.

 _I'll be there for you, I know you'd be there for me too_

 _So, come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _This is a festival_

 _You know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

They made it back to the village by then. Manny picked up a rock drawing of his first family.

 _Remembering love once departed_

 _Someone dear to your heart_

Sid picked a flower and danced over to Diego.

 _Finding love, planning a future_

Diego glared at Sid, who backed off, still smiling and singing.

 _Telling stories and laughing with friends_

 _Precious moments you'll never forget_

Ellie set Peaches down, and the calf waddled over to Diego and wrapped her trunk around his foreleg. Diego smiled down at her and patted her head with his free paw.

 _This has to be_

 _The most beatiful, the most peaceful place_

 _I've ever been to_

 _Is nothing like i've ever seen before_

By then, all of the villagers were out to greet their newest addition. They cheered

 _So come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _This is a festival_

 _You know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

Everyone danced as the herd sang.

 _So come on_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our family time_

 _This is a festival_

 _You know the best of all_

 _We're here to share it all_

 _We're here to share it alllllll_

Manny and Ellie lifted Peaches above their heads as their daughter squealed and laughed with delight.


	4. Diego Won't Say He's In Love

**Songbird- That was actually what I was planning for Diego/Shira! Oh, and the song from last chapter is from Brother Bear.**

 **My favorite chapter! XD This takes place in Continental Drift just before the siren scene. This song is (I Won't Say) I'm In Love from Hercules.**

Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny were finally headed home. Diego spent the entire day wondering and worrying over Shira and tried to hide it from his friends.

"Hey, relax, buddy! Captain crazy and his floating petting zoo are history." Manny said to Diego, who was pacing. "Come on. We're finally heading home!"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't eat, can't sleep." Diego said. "Maybe I'm coming down with something."

Manny grinned with realization. He knew what was happening. "Oh, I know what you got. The 'L' word."

"Ah. Leprosy." Sid said obliviously.

"No, Sid, no. It's four letters, starts with 'L' ends with 'E'." Manny said.

"Aha. Lice." Sid replied.

"No." Manny tried hard to be patient with the sloth. "Diego, my friend, is in love."

"Oh, yeah." Sid smiled knowingly.

"You mean with the pirate?" Diego scoffed. "No."

"Oh, Shira's gotten under your skin." Sid teased.

"A rugged saber like you..." Manny said.

"A more rugged saber like her..." Sid finished.

"No, no, no. You two are dead wrong." Diego insisted.

Manny and Sid laughed and high pawed/trunked. "Denial is the clincher! You're in love, pussycat!" They started singing. "Diego and Shira sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage..."

"Real mature, guys. Real mature." Diego said sarcastically. He padded across deck and sighed. "What's the matter with me? You'd think a saber would learn."

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

 _I guess I've already won that_

 _No girl is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history; been there, done that_

Manny and Sid popped up behind Diego.

 _Who d'you think you're kiddin'?_

 _She's the earth and heaven to ya_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Buddy, we can see right through ya_

 _[Diego]_

 _Oh, nooooo_

 _[Manny and Sid]_

 _Dude, you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you feel_

 _And who you're thinking of_

 _[Diego]_

 _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

 _[Manny and Sid]_

 _You swoon, you sigh_

 _Why deny it? Uh-oh_

 _[Diego]_

 _It's too cliché_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip, dude_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

 _Ohhh..._

Sid was surprised at the fact that Diego admitted to crying his heart out. He chuckled mischievously. _'Blackmail...'_

 _[Manny and Sid]_

 _You keep on denying_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Buddy, we're not buying_

 _Dude, we saw you hit the ceiling_

 _[Diego]_

 _Oh, no_

 _[Manny and Sid]_

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own up_

 _That you got, got, got it bad?_

 _[Diego]_

 _No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_

 _[Manny and Sid]_

 _Give up, give in_

 _Check the grin; you're in love_

 _[Diego]_

 _This scene won't play_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

 _[Manny and Sid]_

 _You're doin' flips_

 _Read our lips: "You're in love"_

 _[Diego]_

 _You're way off base, I won't say it_

 _Get off my case, I won't say it_

Diego growled slightly while singing those last two lines.

 _[Manny and Sid]_

 _Dude, don't be proud!_

 _It's okay, you're in love_

Diego jumped up to the highest deck and laid on his forepaws.

 _Ohhh..._

 _At least out loud_

 _I won't say I'm in love_

[Manny and Sid]

 _Shoo do, shoo do, shoo do, shoo do_

 _Sha-la-la-la la la, ahh_


End file.
